Lucy, Acnologia Daughter
by Gajeel X Lucy
Summary: It's been a month since Lisanna has come back and Lucy feels invisible except for some friends who still care. Natsu has changed ever since Lisanna came back... They even treat Lucy like trash, weak, till one day Natsu starts dating Lisanna. She later finds out the truth including a major news...Acnologia daugther and dragon princess...(pic:1-look(top),2-hair(midd),3-style(bottom))
1. Chapter 1

It been about a month since Lisanna has returned. I'm glad she is back because she is nakama. I still feel like I'm being ignored since I don't talk to them that much especially Natsu he seems to be hanging out with her more each time. I get it though he missed her that's he childhood friend. I wish I could tell him how I feel but I don't think he feels the same.

Ohh I forgot I'm Lucy Lucky Heartfilia. I'm 16 and a celestial mage in a guild by the name Fairy Tail. I am currently at my apartment getting ready to go the guild. I end up wearing a purple shirt with the words 'I don't care' and some white shorts and converse. My hair is two ponytails and the rest is down and my belt which holds my keys.

~timeskip at the guild~

"Morning minna" I yelled as she entered and only got a respond from some and her true friends. She walks over to the bar and waits for Mira to come back.

"Morning Lucy" Mira said with a sweet smile

"Morning Mira" I replied with a smile "Can I get a strawberry shake"

"Coming right up" she yelled while going to the back since she already knew. I always ordered strawberry shake. As I wait I notice Lisanna walking over to me and takes the seat next to me.

"Hi you must be Lucy" she asked

"Yeah and your Lisanna, Mira and Elfman's sister"

"Yup that's me"

"I heard so much about you"

"Really because I heard alot about you and how strong you are" she smiled and leaned closer and whispered "By the way Natsu is mine and I'll make sure you are forgotten weakling. You try to take him or any of my friend I'll hurt you, got it." she said before pulling away and walking away back to Natsu.

"Here you go Lucy your strawberry shake" I heard Mira talking while handing me the shake

"Thanks"

"Are you okay, you don't look so good" she looked at me worried

"I'm fine just thinking" I said looking at Lisanna who was with Natsu. She was clingy onto him. She kinda reminds me of Juvia around Gray. I saw how they were laughing and she would give him kisses on the cheek but he didn't mind. After that they went to the request board to look for a mission. I couldn't take it seeing them together. I knew that was his first love and it hurt me that he may never love me the way I love him. "Mira I'm gonna go home I don't feel so well"

"Okay Lucy feel better and come back tomorrow" she replied still cleaning the plates and cups

I walked back home next to the river. "Be careful Lucy" I heard them yell "Hai Hai" I replied

Plue was with me the whole time. I arrived home unlocked the door and made my way to the bathroom to take a shower before going to bed.

~timeskip 2 weeks~

It's been about two weeks now I don't go to the guild that often. The only time I go is to get a new job. Everything has changed Natsu talks to me less and goes with Lisanna. It turns out they are dating now but I don't know if it's a good thing. Natsu doesn't seem like himself anymore ever since she came back. I can't do anything since he doesn't now how I feel about him. I'm on my own now since I'm off team Natsu.

~flashback~

Lucy was at the bar drinking her shake talking to Mira and Gray. It was any normal day Cana was drinking beer from the barrel, Erza eating a strawberry cake , Levy was with Gajeel and Lily, Wendy was with Carla and Happy was offering Carla a fish. Then Natsu went up to Lucy with Lisanna clingy onto his arm.

"Luce we need to talk"

"Sure about what Natsu"

"Well I been thinking your off the team"

"W-Wait why?"

"Well because your weak and hide behind your spirits and besides you were just Lisanna replacement" he said while Lisanna was next to him with a smirk

"You can't do that, you have no right to kick her off the team" Gray yelled at Natsu

"Of course I do it's my team I can whatever I want" he yelled back

Gray was ready to punch Natsu but a hand held his hands before he did. He looked back to see who stopped him an it was Lucy. "It's ok Gray... if thats what he wants it's fine" she said with tears in her eyes and walked right out of the guild.

~end of flashback~


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a few months since I been to the guild. I only go for jobs I like to take long ones so I can stay away from them. Ever since Natsu kicked me off the team I only talk to a few. I really love the ones who I still consider me their friend/family. I just got home from a misson. I toke a bath and did my nightly routine. Finally I changed and got into bed to have a nice night of sleep...

~Dreaming~

 _All I remember is that I'm four year olds. Also I'm lost in the mountains it was super cold. I don't know who my parents are. I have twelve golden keys and some silver ones. I started to sniffle trying to hold back my tears. Then I feel the wind start blowing making it colder. I look up and see a huge dragon that was black with blue markings all over it. It has a white underbelly marking with coal eyes. It lands on the ground infront of me creating a huge crater._

 _I thought it was gonna eat me or roar so I started to cry. Then he spoke "Please don't cry. I'm Acnologia, the dragon king. Who are you?" I smiled a small smile before answering "I'm Lucy, I'm four born on July 7, x767. And I have twelve of the zodiac keys." Acnologia must have found me talking funny because he started to chuckle which got me annoyed. "What are you laughing at?" I questioned with my hand on my hips._

 _"I'm just thinking what a handleful you're gonna be" he replieds and noticing the confused look on my face he elaborted. "I mean I'm gonna take you off this mountain and teach you dragon slayer magic." I was happy "I can't wait to get off this mountain" I cheered as I started spinning in circles in the snow. Acnologia's tailed stopped me before I could dodge it I ran into it. I glared at him as I rubbed my forehead. He chuckled for a few seconds then started to talk again._

 _"Just so you know, since I'm the dragon king. You will learn all the elements a dragon slayer can know. Making you the princess but your memories maybe a bit mixed up when your older. But you don't have to worry that much you should be fine. Plus your true powers will be sealed till your 17 and released on your birthday." Acnologia said with a serious face looking at me. "I agree. I will learn all the magic you teach me. And you will be my dad" I said with a smile I looked up into his eyes which showed shocked but then were filled with happiness and love._

 _"Climb on then" he said as he lowered his tail so I could make my way up. I climbed onto his tail using his scaled and sat on his back. Once I was fully seated, Acnologia flew into the sky, with me. I was now the Dragon Princess and my dad was Acnologia..._

~End~

I jolt up from my sleep "What kind of dream is that? What was I doing with Acnologia?" I got up from my bed and went to the bathroom to take a quick bath before going to the guild. I was only going to get a new job... I mean yeah I have enough for rent and extra things. But I don't want to stay home all day and do nothing.

~timeskip~

"Welcome back, Lucy" Mira said with a smile behind the bar "I'm back, Mira" I said walking up to the request board. I was looking for a new mission when I hear a cough near me. I turn and see Wendy "Hey Wendy" I said "Hi Lucy-san, going on a new mission?" she asked

"Yeah" I looked back at the request board "Lucy-san c-can I-I go with you" she said nervously "W-What you want to come with me. Why?" I was shocked "Well because I miss you Lucy-san. Your never around anymore and I really wanna be with you... now matter what Natsu-san says" she said with tears forming in her eyes

I patted her head making her look up "Of course you can. I've missed you as well" she was happy she hugged me. After letting go I heard a voice behind me "So you wouldn't mind if I tag along" he said I turn around to see the one and only Gray who was shirtless "Gray... your clothes" I said he looked down and now he was naked. He started to look for his clothes which Juvia had folded and gave to him.

After finally putting on some clothes he asked again "So can I tag along" I smiled "Of course, but don't you have to go on a mission with Team Natsu" I said looking away "Nope ever since Natsu did the stupied thing I haven't gone on mission with them. I been doing solo mission" I said grinning "Then you must be pretty strong now huh?"

I finally picked a mission and went to Mira to get it approved "Another mission Lucy. Didn't you just get back" she said grabbing the stamp "Yeah but you know me... work, work, work" I said with a fake smile she just raised an eyebrow on me "Fine if you say so. Good luck you three" she smiled and we walked towards the doors only to be blocked by Natsu "Where do you think you're going ice-princess and Wendy?" he asked blocking the door Then Erza came to see what was going on

"Where are you two going" standing inbetween Natsu and us "We are going on a mission with Lucy-san" Wendy said "And who gave you permission" she crossed her arms "Mira did alright Erza" Gray said in a cold voice I was a bit scared at what Erza might do to him "Did you just talk back to me" she said pointing a sword at me "Beside why would you go with her. You two are on my team" Natsu yelled behind Erza

"No, Natsu-san we left your team ever since you hurt Lucy-san" Wendy said looking down "I did not allow changes to the team" Erza replied with a scary aura around her "The changes are allowed my children if they want to change teams it's fine by me" I turned to see Master "But Master-" Erza started "If that is there wish let them be Erza" he interrupted her "Yes, Master" putting her sword away and making Natsu move out of the way.

~timeskip~

By the time Lucy, Wendy, and Gray made it to town it was night time. So they went to go look for a place to stay the night. Then tomorrow they would go see the mayor and get details about the mission.

"Lucy-san where should we go" Wendy asked "We have to find a place to stay the night" Lucy said looking at Wendy They keeped walking into town till they found a place called 'Five Stars'. We walked inside and it was beautiful. It looked like a princess was living there. Gray and Wendy were shocked at how amazing the place was.

"Are we going to be able to afford this place?" Gray asked "Don't worry I have money saved from all my mission" Lucy said walking to the front desk "What about your rent Lucy-san?" Wendy asked cathcing up to her "Don't worry I have money saved up for that" she smiled

"Hello. Welcome to Five Stars, how can I help you tonight" the front lady asked She was wearing a white buttoned shirt with a red bow and black pants "Hi we would like a room for tonight?" Lucy asked with a smile

"Okay for a room it will be 100,000J but if you want with two beds it's 200,000J"

"What do you think. We should get"

"It's the same thing if we get two rooms or one with two beds Lucy-san"

"Your right... where is Gray anyways"

"I'm not sure... he was behind us?"

"So what will it be for today miss?"

"Lucy-san can I sleep with you?" Wendy asked looking down at the ground

"Of course. We will get the one with two beds please"

"Alright... here is your key" the lady said handing Lucy the keys

Lucy walked around looking for Gray. The found him in the lounge sitting on a beautiful white leather couch. He had his head leaning back arms stretched out on the top part.

"Gray" Lucy whispered close to his ear "Gray... wake up" Gray finally opened his eyes "Yo, Lucy" he said "Come on I got us a room but we are sharing is that ok"

"Yeah that's fine by me" Gray said getting up to follow Lucy and Wendy. Wendy was covering her eyes from what was happening. "Gray your clothes" Gray looked down and jumped "Ahhh" he was looking around. Lucy had his clothes in her hands folded and handed them to him "Thanks Lucy" he said putting them back on

? pov

"Ohh no, no. Gray-sama why? Why did you go on a mission with love-rival? Ahhhh what if he falls in love with her? Love-rival you will not get away with this! Gray-sama is mine! Gray-sama is my prince he belongs with me. Water and Ice are perfect together? Gray-sama!"

~if you seen Fairy Tail you should know who it is right away. I'm sorry I think it need her in it since Gray was away with Lucy...~


	3. Chapter 3

Gray, Lucy and Wendy made their way to there room. It was just as beautiful as down in the lobby. Once inside they unpacked the few things they brought along on the mission. They all toke a bath ~separate of course and changed as well~. They order some late night dinner to eat before going to sleep. Wendy shared a bed with Lucy while Gray had one to himself. But being Gray he slept in his boxers and only his boxers. They all said goodnight and went to sleep because they had a mission to get to early. Lucy once again had a dream... but she still didn't understand why?

~Dreaming~

 _Lucy is now 7 years old and is waiting for Acnologia to get back to the cave they were living in. Lucy knew that the cave had four rooms, one for her, one for Acnologia, and the other room was filled with cloths that he bought for her, and the last room was filled with treasure and enchanted so only Acnologia and Lucy could enter. If he ever had to leave for whatever reason the treasure would go into the unlimited bag. The unlimited bag was enchanted to match whatever outfit Lucy was wearing. It was a gift from him as well and it would never leave Lucy._

 _Lucy was sitting by the fire poking at the ashes when she heard a thump. She moved her head up and walked to where the sound came from. She saw an object on the ground when she got closer she saw it was an egg. It was dark blue with yellow swirls randomly across the egg. She quickly carried the egg in to her room. Her room was black with hints of blue and purple. There was a king size bed with a canopy and more pillows then she needed and the bedsheet a night sky color. The room was decorated in shades of black, purple, and blue but she rarely uses it._

 _She liked to sleep with Acnologia in his room if he was in human form or under his wing if he was in dragon form. Lucy carried the egg towards the bed and placced it on before wrapping blankets around it to keep it warm. Lucy then walked back outside to wait for Acnologia because she was excited to show him the egg. Lucy sat down waiting for him to return while thinking of names and the other powers she has to learn. She still hasn't learned Chaos dragon slaying magic but she really wished to learn this element the most. She was pulled out of thought hearing 'human girl'._

 _Lucy turned around the see two vulcans that were staring at her with hungry quickly used her sky magic to heighten her strength and got into a ready position to fight. She quickly yelled "Fire Dragons Roar" That didn't do much damage to them only a few burnt spots in their fur. She thought of an element that would for sure hurt them. 'Lighting' . She yelled "Lighting dragons breakdown fist" This quickly made lighting crackle around the vuclans and to make it more affective she added water. The water conducts lighting taking out both of the vulcans._

 _In the corner of her eye she saw a dark flash. Pain quickly overwhelmed her senses on her left sight and she glanced down. She saw three slashes on her side the slashes had blood dripping. She didn't pay it much attention before she turned around to face a demon. A demon from the book of Zeref. It had two red horns and had pitch black eyes and was on four legs with black fur. Her hand quickly went to her side she was about to call out a spirit to help. But she left her keys in the room she grimaced before snarling at the demon and moving in to fight._

 _They jumped at each other before she called out "Sky Dragon Fist". This didn't do much except leave a little scratch and the demon howled in anger. The demon jumped at her as she jumped back and the demon suddenly turned it's head before looking at the sky and running away. As the demon ran off, Lucy fainted from the blood loss. As Acnologia landed he called out to Lucy "Lucy, I have a gift fo-" he didn't finish speaking when he saw Lucy on the ground. He quickly ran to her side and propped her up. Lucy's head rolled to the side and he quickly gasped before healing her._

 _Acnologia was able to stop the blood flow but there was something there. He couldn't heal he quickly transformed back before flying Lucy to Grandeeney. "Grandeeney, can you heal her?" Acnologia roared before he landed. Grandeeney hurried out of the cave transforming into her human form. She quickly took Lucy from Acnologia and carried her inside while he transformed. Grandeeney tried to heal her but then turned to Acnologia. "I can heal her but I will need some of your blood. Plus this potion might have some side effects._

 _Acnologia nodded before giving his arm out to her. She drew his blood, thinking that he would give anything to save Lucy._

~End~

Lucy woke up from her dreaming feeling hot and sweaty

"Lucy-san are you okay?" Wendy asked worried

"Y-Yeah Wendy just a strange dream" she said "I'll be fine"

"Are you sure" Lucy nodded "I'm go get you something to drink" Wendy got up and went to get water

Lucy sat up on the bed hugging her knees. Thinking why she had that dream. That was her when she was little. She saw how she got hurt and Acnologia helped her. How is this possible Acnologia was the most dangerous dragon. Yet she had a connection to him. 'I have to figure this out and find out the truth... I have to know' tears started rolling down her cheeks. She placed her head into her knees sobbing 'Is it possible that he is my f-father'. Wendy came back and tapped on her shoulder. Lucy looked up and quickly wipped her tears away.

"Lucy-san why are you crying"

"Don't worry it was just because of the dream"

"Here is the water" Wendy said handing her the glass and getting back into bed

"Thank you" she dranked the water after two hours Wendy finally fell asleep again it was around 1am. Lucy couldn't sleep thinking she would have another dream like that. She wanted to find out the truth but she was afraid. Afraid of what she might see next in her dream...


	4. Chapter 4

It was morning Lucy, Gray and Wendy were on there way to the major's place. It would take awhile to get there but somehow Lucy manage to stay awake.

"Hello how can I help you" a maid with dark blue hair answered the door

"Hi we are here for a request the major sent" Lucy said politely the maid nodded and showed them the way in. The major was sitting at a round couch and motioned for them to sit down

"Hello Mr. Major we can to ask for more information on the mission" Wendy asked

"That's right. There around about 4 bandits running around my town at night stealing priceless jewelry, art, statues. I asked for help since we have a ring that has been handed down by my family. I want you to keep the ring safe and catch the bandits who intend to steal it" the short man said

"Of course. Where do you keep the ring" Lucy asked "Oh right if you please follow me I will show you" he said standing up. They all followed him to a brown wooden door. When he opened it they walked down some very long spiral stairs. Finally reaching the bottom he shows them a glass case with a beautiful ruby ring.

"This is it... please protect this ring. I want my daugther to have it when she is older for her wedding... and if they steal it I-" he started sobbing Lucy raised his head up "Don't worry we will not let them get near the ring" he smiled and thanked them before going back up stairs.

~timeskip~

It was around Midnight when they heard a window being broken. All three stood up quick to check where the nose came from. There stood the four bandits two blondes and red head and a light blue girl.

"Well look what we have here. Seems like they are protecting what we want" the blue haired girl said "Then it means we have to take it by force right" a blonde smirk

"We won't let you get this" Lucy yelled "Ohhh come on just hand it over and no one gets hurt" the red head suggested "You heard her we won't let you take it" Wendy said beside Lucy

The four charged at Lucy and Wendy but Gray blocked them with his ice shield. Wendy used her magic to support them from behind. Lucy went up against the red head and the blue hair. While Gray went up against the two blondes. They went at it for a while with hand to hand combat. Lucy toke out Taturus and Scorpion. They combined their powers and toke them down. Gray on the other hand used seven blade dance to take out the guys.

"Well that seemed easy" Lucy grabbed the two girls "Now come one we have to take them to jail" Wendy and Gray followed along with the other two. After they toke them to jail they got there reward and headed back to the hotel to rest. They would be going home later on today.

~timeskip~

They were all on there way when Lucy started to get a horrible headache. Wendy and Gray rushed to her side. She told them she was fine and walked a bit before her vision going black and falling to the ground. Gray carried her after Wendy used her healing magic.

~In her mind~

 _I waited outside patiently for Grandeeney to finish healing Lucy. I heard my name being called out which pulled my thought from what happened to Lucy. Grandeeney called me to come inside and told me that Lucy would be fine but to watch out for side effects and she would be fine to go back home. I flew off into the sky with Lucy on my back I didn't want to keep Grandeeney from taking care of her own dragon slayers. I flew for a few minutes before making it back to the cave. I change back into a human form which was me with gray hair long with stuck up in different directions, with blue swirls on my arms._

 _I quickly carried Lucy to her room and noticed the egg. I carefully moved the egg to the side and placed Lucy next to it. I pulled a blanket over Lucy and watched over her for a bit she curled around the exceed egg. As Lucy hugged it as it started cracking and a small exceed came out. She was light purple with a yellow star over her right eye. It had a white tummy faded into pink then light purple. It's tail at the tip was yellow and dark purple paws. It opened its eyes before shutting them. I managed to see they were light blue faded into dark purple. I watched as it sensed Lucy and crawled over to her hugging and curling next to her._

 _I went outside to the kitchen to think about when I had to leave Lucy. On July 7, x777 because I had to take care of the demons from Zeref book and return to the dragon realm. I feel bad for Zeref he didn't intend to creat all those demons he just wanted to revive his brother. While I walked outside I heard Lucy screaming happily. I quickly rushed inside to explain about the exceed. When I got closer I could hear " I have wings, I have wings. This is amazing." I rushed into her room thinking she bumped her head but I saw she really had wings. Her wings were transforming between different kinds quickly I ran to her and grabbed her by the shoulders._

 _I spoke to her in a calm tone "Calm down, Lucy. We have to test out a few things" I said "But this is so..." Lucy speaks but I cut her off "Calm down, Lucy. Now say Angel Wings" I told her looking into her eyes. She repeats "Angel Wings" and a pair of wings grew. All the way to the floor from her head. The wings were pure white with the tips fading into a dark purple. The wings arched then lowered with feathers shone clearly. Lucy looked back and gasped at the sight of her wings unfurling behind her. I then noticed that in this form her hair is blonde fading to dark purple at the tips, her eyes are light blue with speaks of gold._

 _When the wings unfurled the wingspan was as long as it was from my head to toe while I was in dragon form. Her clothes also changed into a white dress. White ruffles at the end with a blue sash hanging from her shoulders. Her hair pulled half up, half down and looked beautiful. I find myself thinking she looks like an angel when I find myself telling her to say "Demon Wings". I hear Lucy repeat it I see Lucy changed once more. They became black but became white at the bottom made out of feathers. In this form her hair was pure white and reached her waist. Her eyes became purple and became darker closer to the center._

 _Her clothes was a dress with white ruffles at the end with a black bow cinching together at the waist. I hear myself saying "Dragon Wings" and Lucy repeated. This time Lucy's wings looked like mine but bigger. Started out light purple and becoming dark purple in the center and pitch black at the end. Her hair is dark purple black at the end. Her eyes were purple. Her dress reaches midway to her leg and is purple with ruffles with a black bow. I tell her "This is a side effect of you getting my blood and you will develop more as you grow older. But for now you will have these. There is one more we have to test now repeat after me. Dragon Form"_

 _Lucy says it and in a cloud of purple smoke she becomes a dragon. She has black eyes and has purple and black scales with purple swirls. She was half the size I would be but she would be bigger as she grows. I look at Lucy who is jumping around in joy and squealing which was hurting my ears. Then I think of the side affects Lucy might have and mumble " This isn't actually a side affect, I thought she would grow two heads or something" I see Lucy turn her head and roar "What? You would have let have more heads" I turn around and find her crying._

 _I try to comfort her but nothing happens. Then I remember and tell her " I have a present for you so please don't cry" She cheers up instantly and says "What the present? Where's the present?" I point to a box on her bed and notice the exceed is still sleeping. She coos in excitement and says "Her name is Stardust" The exceed wakes up at the sound of hear name and grows wings and flies into Lucy's arms. I then noticed Lucy was in her human form. Stardust introduces herself "I'm Stardust and I'm a royalty of the rarer race which means I have more magic then normal exceed. I can grow into battle form plus I have Sky Dragon and Sky God Slayer Magic."_

 _My face is blank but instead I'm happy that Lucy got a rare exceed. Who could do extra magic. Lucy squeals once again hurting my poor ears for all her excitement"_

~End~


	5. Chapter 5

I had the strangest dream ever. I opened my eyes to see I'm in the infirmary back at Fairy Tail. I slowly sat up on the bed. I feel someone holding my hand I see Gray. He was sleeping holding my handing whispering something. 'Lucy... please wake up'

"Gray" I whisper near his ear "Gray... wake up" I tap his shoulders He finally opens his eyes and huggs me the moment he does then I heard "Gosh Lucy... your finally awake. I was worried. We all were" he pulled away

"What happened Gray" I asked "Well on the way to the hotel from the mission you fainted. So we got you here as soon as possible" Mira walked in "LUCY!" she ran to hug me "M-Mira... c-can't... breath" she finally lets go "I'm sorry Lucy. It's just we were all worried about you"

"I'm sorry" then everyone I cared about came rushing through the door when Mira yelled "Lucy is awake"

(Lucy:italic, Mira:normal, Gray:bold, Gajeel:G, Levy:L, Wendy: W)

"So what happened Lucy?"

 _"I'm not so sure. All I remember is getting a headache then it going black"_

L: "Are you feeling better Lu-chan?"

 _"Yes I am. I need to get back home"_

W: "Lucy-san you need to rest."

 _"But I need to get home"_

G: "You should listen to hear bunny-girl"

"Maybe someone can walk her home, so she's not alone?"

W: "That's fine by me but I will check up on you Lucy-san... for now you if you have pain take one of these it should help" handing her a bottle of pills

"Thanks Wendy" she said getting up Gray grabbed her because she was still a bit weak

"Here I'll walk you home"

L: "Be careful Lu-chan. And get a bunch of rest"

G: "See you soon, when you feel better of course bunny-girl"

"Take care Lucy" Lucy and Gray walked out of the guild towards her house. Gray walked her all the way to her bed. She asked if he could stay because she was afraid something would happen. He stayed with her till she fell asleep. He watched over her for a while before feeling sleepy himself.

~Dreaming~

 _Lucy gleefully rushed to her present and tore the wrapping open. She carfully lifted the top of the box and put it on the bed. Stardust was watching Lucy she carful pulled out a weapon set. Inside a clear glass bow, inlaid with velvet was a bow by a container for arrows, a sword, a whip, and two daggers. Each weapon made of stainless steel and had gems, diamonds, decorating it. The sheath for the sword, and the daggers were inlaid with swirls and it was dark blue. The swirls were gold and the gemstones were topaz with diamonds. The hilts were inlaid with diamond in purple._

 _The bow was blue and purple with diamonds set in the bow every few inches, while the container was purple and blue with gold set in it, diamonds inlying it and only one arrow inside. The bow also had streams of water surrounding it and ice but as Lucy put her hand into the water she could feel it but when she took it out it wasn't wet. The whips handle was blue with gold on the top and diamonds set in. Lucy carefully picked up the bow and placed it to the side. She took out the container and asked Acnologia "Why is there only one arrow?"_

 _"Just call out the amount of arrows you want and it'll appear every single time you take arrows out. For examply if you call out two and take them out two more will appear. I'll teach you how to shoot more then one at the same time so you can strike down multiple targets at the same time" Acnologia replied as he watched Lucy take out the swords and daggers, placed them on the bed, and toke the dagger out. Lucy ran her fingers over the handle of the whip. She snapped it out and the whip extended with as water and lighting._

 _Acnologia started to talke before Lucy asked more questions. "The whip extends however long you want. I also have one final gift for you" Acnologia finished and carefully pulled out a braclet which had diamonds, shapphires, and onyxez. There it went in a pattern white, blue, and black. "This is a requip braclet. There is an unlimited amount of space and it and whatever you want to requip on, you just need to think and twist the braclet. I know you already have the bag but you can't have it put stuff on for you. This braclet lets you store clothes, weapons, and let's you changed instantly"_

 _"Thank you!" Lucy cried as she jumped on Acnologia before wrapping her arms around him. Acnologia accepted the hug and hugged her back, Lucy waved her hands for Stardust to join. Stardust walks over to them and snuggled into Lucy and Acnologia before letting out a content pur and falling asleep. " The next day, I woke up slowly hugged Stardust before curing around daddy's arms. I though of what daddy said, he said we could work on my weapons and I would start learning the rest of the dragon slayer magic today. I rushed and yelled "Daddy, Daddy, wake up, wake up"_

 _He woke up slowly as I washed my face and grabbed my weapon set and put on my braclet as I sat by the fire. I took out the berries and ate a few while munching on bread I baked. I also prepared daddy's food which is meat and a few berries on the side. I finished my breakfast and started on Stardust's which was a cup of milk and a few berries. I placed them by her head and pulled a blanket over her before walking outside with my weapons. I heard heavy footsteps after I sat down for a few minutes on a rock. I was staring at the sky and sun was just raising the moon still showing._

 _Dad walked out to the other side of the clearing and told me to pull out the bow and arrow. I pulled them out and dad walked over in his human form. He carefully placed my hands on the bow and arrow and taught me how to shoot. I was a natural at this and all the weapons we finished before lunch. I requipped my weapon set into the bracelet and though about all the clothes I already put in. I had put all the ball gowns, normal clothes, and magical clothes in the braclet. I thought about how lucky I was to have the bag and closet because of all the clothes he gave me. No matter what they would always fit me and grow to my size._

 _I walked back into the cave with Acnologia and we started lunch. When we got back I realized Vigro and Stardust had already made lunch. There was an entire deer for Acnologia and strawberry salad, and sandwich for me with some orange juice. There was a basket of fruits and much more on the counter. I was really hungry I ended up taking some of daddy's deer. Then I went to the basket and grabbed a peach. Stardust was a feeling of night, sky, stars, and the sky during the day and night. Her aura was half bright and half dark with stars in the dark half._

 _All plants were a feeling of nature and everyone was a feeling of something different even human without magic. Also animals were just a feeling or something living. Dad was a feeling of all dragon magic and had a bright and dark aura with no stars. I bite into the peach quickly a trail of juice came down. I stuck out my tounge and licked the juice up then dad finished. We stood and walked back outside. We started to work on all the dragon slayer magic in my dragon form. He said I would learn faster in this form. In this form it's just dragon magic but in human form it's dragon slayer magic._

~End~

I woke up quickly from bed. I noticed Gray sleeping next to me. I looked out the window to see it was still night. I rubbed my hand where I had a braclet on. 'Could it be true that this braclet and my bag be magic' I looked over to my desk where I had a picture of my mother and father. Layla and Jude had taken me in when they found me without a home 'Is it possible that Acnologia is my f-father but why would he leave. This is just like the time I found out Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy's dragons disappeared. But none of this is true I'm just a 16 year old celestial mage.' I felt tears running down my cheeks then I feel someone get up. His hands start to wipe away my tears

"What's the matter Lucy"

"I keep having some strange dreams again"

"What about?"

"I-I... If I tell you well you promise me you won't tell anyone" I looked into his eyes "Lucy if it's bad I have to te-" I grabbed his hand and cried into his shirt "Please... you can't tell anyone. Please promise me, Gray" he grabbed me chin "Alright, I promise I won't say a word. Now tell me what kind of dreams make you feel like this"

I started with the first dream I had till the dream I had tonight. The whole time I talked he just listened. He was pretty shocked but I told him I don't understand because I'm a celestial mage and nothing more. He still seemes shocked but then he hugged me saying it would be okay. That if I ever had a dream or flashback like that to come to him and he would help me. Then he asked when my birthday was which may help in finding out the truth because in a dream I told him how Acnologia told me about my true powers being sealed till I was 17.


	6. Chapter 6

It's been about a month since I had a dream about Acnologia. I was on my way to the guild. I'm walking with Plue. When I start to get a headache I fall to my knees...

~Flashback~

 _Today is my 10th birthday and I have been with Acnologia with for six years. I have mastered all the dragon slayer magic and have gained new wings. One of the wings are Gorgon wings and they are made of scales and sharp. In this form my hair doesn't turn to snakes but it does stick out like snakes. Also it's a green color I wear a armor of scales and changes color in the sunlight. My eyes are green and whoever looks into them turn into stone. I can turn them back to normal but I don't like to. Dad says I look a Gorgon but the Goddess of Gorgon, the prettiest one of all._

 _The other pair of wings are butterfly wings. They are butterflies wings reach from my head to ankles. They are rainbow of colors they change every few minutes. They had an intricate design on them with swirls, bubbles, and many more. My hair is longer to my waist still blonde with a flower crown on top. The flowers change color and are rarest. My dress is pure white with a flower sash crossing it. My shoes are sandals reaching my knees with a criss cross pattern. In my normal form I have red eyes my hair is black fading into gray and white at the bottom. I have bangs to the right side of my eye._

 _Today is the day Acnologia leaves me. He said goodbye last night but will leave later on today. He didn't tell me why but he said he will always love me and remember me. I also know the treasure will go into my bag and the cave will be invisible to anyone but me and him. "Lucy" Acnologia roared as he came into the cave. I was jerked from my thoughts as I was staring into the fire and turned to see dad. Dad was carrying a huge cake and Stardust was carrying a present. The cake was decorated with blue, black, and purple. It smelled like my favorite scent, strawberries._

 _Dad was in human form with Stardust and they came to the fireplace next to me. He carefully set the cake in front of me and told to make a wish. I wanted to wish for dad to not leave but I knew that impossible. So I wished for him to one day come back to me. I blew out the candles in one breath and looked at dad and Stardust. Daddy had teary eyes and looked like was gonna cry. He quickly came over and pulled me into a huge hug tears hitting my head. "I'm sorry I have to leave you. Promise me that you will live your life to the fullest" daddy said while hugging me_

 _"I promise" I said before wrapping my arms around him. I heard Stardust move away giving us sometime alone. "Also know that you are Princess of all. Please know that if you ever need any help go to Uncle J. He will help you, he was the man and little girl you visited earlier this year. Remember she is two years older with purple hair?" Acnologia whispered into my ear. "I remember, Dad" I whispered quietly. He hugged me for a few moments before releasing me and called Stardust over. We quickly ate the cake before he handed me the last present._

 _I quickly tore the wrapping open without paying attention to what it looked like and saw a box. I carefully toke the top off and set it aside. Inside was a red velvet and on the velvet was keys. The keys were blue with dragons on them. I stared at their breathtaking beauty before dad broke me out of my thoughts. "These are the keys of all the dragons. There are around a hundred of them but a few of them have the same elements. Of course no one has the same as me. You may use these keys wherever you need to, but please only use them for emergencies. Sometimes when you summon us, we will not be available for we are on a mission. I won't be available for a long time, so don't try me key." Dad said before coming to sit by me_

 _"Of course" I whispered in awe before twisting my bracelet, moving the keys into the key section into my requip bracelet. "I'm sorry, I have to leave now" Acnologia said before standing up. He waved his hand over the cave and shimmered for a moment. He hugged me goodbye one last time. Before transforming into a dragon and flying into the sky with one last roar. I reached for my bad and realized all the treasure was inside. I walked back inside into my room, before bursting into tears. Sadness welled up in me, I screamed into my pillow with pains and frustration not being able to see my dad again._

 _I screamed all my anger and cried my eyes dry. Sat there thinking I would call myself Lucy Apocalypse. I heard Stardust climb onto my bed. I turned to face the other way so she wouldn't see my teary face. I heard her call my name but when I didn't answer she just curled around me and fell asleep. I remember all the time since Stardust was born, that we had with dad. I started tearing up again and when I opened my eyes it was morning._

~End~

I finally get up and look at Plue who was worried. I told him I was fine and start running to the guild with him right behind. All I could think of was how he left me. Even if he was evil to everyone else I wanted him back home with me. I ran as quick as possible with tears in my eyes. I pushed the doors open everyone turned to see me. I didn't care I saw Gray and ran towards him. I hugged him and cried even more...

"He left me Gray... He left me" I screamed into his shirt

"Who left you" he asked hugging me back "My dad..." Then I heard the clanking of metal come near me "What's going on here Gray, Lucy" I looked up and saw Erza

"Don't worry she will be fine" Gray told her still holding onto me "Are you okay Lucy? Isn't your dad back home?" Mira asked polity Then I realized they didn't know a single thing but Gray. I was about to talked but was interrupted "Of course he is... Lucy come on I'm taking you home" he grabbed my hand and dragged me out the guild. I looked back to see them with confused faces

~timeskip~

"What is wrong Lucy?"

"I'm sorry... He left me Gray" I dropped to my knees "I had another flashback... he left me" He sat down next to me holding me "Tell me what you saw" he asked So I told him everything

"Do you think you can remember anything else"

"I don't know it happens when I sleep or I get random headaches"

"Why don't you try to get some sleep. Maybe you can remember something else" I did what he asked and started to dream...


	7. Chapter 7

~Dreaming~

 _Today is my 11th birthday, and my family told me today I would be crowned Princess of the races and become immortal. I would be immortal along with Stardust and stop aging when I'm 18. I was looking at myself in the full body mirror, when Stardust walked in. She was holding a simple white dress that covered my shoulder, and was halfway to my knees. I wore and turned to see myself in it. I still had black hair with white near the bottom with my bangs to the right side. Today my eyes were filled with happiness but also sadness. My hair was curly and half up in a bun with curls hanging down from it._

 _Stardust turned to look at me, and I saw cute she looked. She was wearing a simple white dress as well, and she a mini crown on her head, to signal she was princess of the exceeds. "You look amazing Lucy" Star commented, smiling as she looked over me "You look great as well" I smiled back there was a lot of hope in my smile. I gained four new pairs of wings, goddess, wolf, snake, and spirit. Everyone said the magic in the crown might trigger new pair of wings. Goddess wings were wings that were made entire of cloth but sturdy. I changed to an ethereal look in this form._

 _I had blonde hair to my waist that was in a bun with a crown made of flowers. A blue dress which match my light blue eyes. Wolf wings was the best. I grew two brown wolf ears that were pointed, and had a dress made of entirely gray wolf fur, and went barefoot. I also grew a tail that was brown, tipped with white and grew brown hair to my waist. I also ended up with a white wolf cub curled around my shoulders. I didn't really grow wings but I was in wolf form. I could still fly in the air and in this form no one can target me. I was the fastest in this form._

 _Snake wings was where I grew wings made of purple snake skin, and there were as tall as me maybe taller. My hair turned purple in this form and reached my waist. My eyes turned into slits and were dark purple. My dress was black and purple with being scaly like an armor. A snake also wrapped itself around my neck it was purple and spit poison. Spirit wings are made of stardust and they glittered everytime I flapped them. They were arched at the top and reached into a point at the bottom. I wore a glittering gold dress. My hair was pure white in a bun with stars every few inches. My eyes were gold with speckles of blue with a blue star tattoo over my right eye._

 _"You look beautiful" My best friend Anika, called out as she bounced into my room. Anika is the goddess of the stars. She has blonde hair to her waist and pure gold eyes. She usually wears a crown but not today she had her hair in a bun. No crown in honor of me being the only one with a crown. She was wearing a grey dress all the way to her feet with a sash of flowers."You look great as well" I replied as she reached to hug me "I don't want you to leave" she cried as she hugged me I giggled at her breakdown "I won't leave forever, Anika. I'll be back before you know it, after all we are immortals" I comforted as I drew smoothing circles on her back_

 _"It's time to go" Lucius knocked on my door, I saw a sad face from my corner of my eye. When I looked at him he was smiling "Of course" I chimed wiping away Anik's tears pulling her all with me as Stardust sat on my shoulder. We walked up to one of the grand staircase and stopped in front of the grand door that would led to the balcony everyone was waiting to see me. "It's time" Anika whispered as she hugged me a final time before heading out to the courtyard. She didn't want to leave so Lucius had to drag her away. A tear leaked out the corner of my eye and I wiped it off not wanting to ruin my makeup._

 _The doors were pulled open as the trumpets sounded, and my name was announced as Lucy Apocalypse your princess. I walked out as I curtised, and I glanced at the crowd cheering my name. There were many species here: snakes, devils, angels, woles, gods, dragons, and more. I was looking only for one and only, my dad, Acnologia but was nowhere to be found. I had learned for everyone of each species and I was the ulitmate slayer, but I could not fully celebrate until my dad was back home with me. Romian took the the crown off the stand of the red velvet and placed it on my head._

 _The crown was as tall as my head and had a huge diamond in the middle, made out of diamons only diamonds. There was an arch above the diamond and it had diamonds in the shape of vines on both sides. The moment the crown touched my head, I fel a burning sensation in my chest. I wanted to cry from the pain but I was trained in a harsh environment and I knew how to not show any sign of weakness. Suddenly I saw a bright light burst from my chest, as everything changed. I closed my eyes from the light and when I opened them everyone was staring in awe. This was the final form._

 _I looked down and saw I had wings like a butterfly. I had long light blonde hair below the waist. My eyes changed to light blue with the dress that reached my middle thighs at the front but the ground at the back. The dress had a lot of ruffles and was light blue and white. There were butterflies flying around me and theres a choker made of blue gems and gold around my neck. I didn't wear shoes in this form. There flowers that followed me everytime I moved. I was looking at my subject when I felt people gasp in sadness and shock._

 _I looked down I was shimmering I knew at once I was going back to Earthland. I felt Stardust curl around me, I used my magic to leave behind one final message for everyone. "I'm happy for finding such a wonderful family. Don't worry, I will be back before you know it. After all were all immortal here. When I'm back I hope everyone will still be as joyful and kind. Look after each other while I'm gone. Goodbye my family" My voice drifted across the courtyard, as I shimmered out of sight._

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ to be continued_


	8. Chapter 8

_I landed in a forest with Stardust curled around my shoulders. I used my bracelet to requip into my usual clothes. I changed into a cape plus my hair was back to black. I decided to put my gifts from my family into the bag, the bag from Acnologia into the bracelet. I had red eyes and black hair curled below my waist. My outfit is now a dress to the middle of my thighs, made out of steel. It had a collar around my neck, but no sleeves a belt of steel. The ruffles are gray but longer in the back. I wore boots that had a metal at the top and ended in high heels._

 _Iwalked out of the forest and into the town that had Uncle J's guild. I could finally see them once again. Acnologia had told me they were a god and a goddess but were banned from the God's realm. They snuck in a mortal, I could finally give them back their immortality and could back. Uncle J and Min probably miss me and I missed them, I couldn't wait to see them. I skipped into town, humming a tone which only I could hear. Then I noticed two boy heading towrd me with the crowd parting to let them through. I watch with interest as they walked toward me and the blonde one seemed to expect me to move._

 _The blonde one had blue eyes and spiky blonde hair with a scar above his right eye. He felt like light and didn't have any evil intentions. The one on his left had black hair that covered his right eye and red eyes. He felt like shadows and didn't have evil lurking in his soul. "Aren't you gonna move for the Mighty Sting" Sting smirked as his partner stood there with no emotion. I didn't move or say anything. Sting moved like he was attacking me "Roar of the White Dragon" he yelled looking like he lost his patience. His partner just stood watching I stood still as the beam came towards me._

 _I raise my hand and dispelled it without uttering a word. I walked towards him and kicked him into a wall. His partner just moved to the side letting me walk past. I sensed that Stardust wasn't behind me. I rushed to her and noticed the blonde and the black hair followed me. I saw Stardust being held by two exceeds. One was orange and wearing a vest, while the other was wearing a frog suit. "Let her go!" I threatened the two boys were startled because they didn't think I was a girl. "Why should we?" the orange exceed answer, thinking I wouldn't do anything to them. I nodded to Stardust._

 _"Arms" Stardust called as a bright blue bubbles formed around both of her paw, and blew the to exceed off. She kept it weak so they wouldn't get hurt "How did you do that?" Sting screeched as he moved toward the orange exceed. The other boy just moved to the other exceed and carried it in his arms before speaking. "Let's go, Sting" he said in a quiet and serious manner, before walking off. "Wait up, Rogue" Sting called giving me the other boy's name before carrying his exceed and running towards his partner._

 _I just held my arms out and Stardust jumps into them, before we set out for the guild. I wander around for a while, not wanting to ask anyone. We finally reach the guild and Stardust fell asleep in my arms._

 _~Next scence is in Rogue pov~ (she is still 11 the same day she came to Earthland after being crowned Princess of all Races)_

 _Sting and I had arrived at the guild after getting our exceeds. Sting didn't want to leave the girl he wanted to fight her and win, and after she lost she would tell us how our Exceed could learn magic. But I had forced him away because he would cause a ruckus, and Master would get mad at us. I told Master about the girl beating Sting, and he had gotten mad at us for losing to someone. Master was now shouting at us, while Minerva watched on with an evil aura. "Why did you lose to a girl? Are you guys really this weak?" he lecturing voice wenton, Minerva watched ready to attack us._

 _Everyone in the guild was watching and 45 minutes had passed before we heard someone kick open the door. I immediately smelled the scent different animals the sky and I realized it was the girl who beat Sting up with her exceed along. I sensed Sting tense up, ready to attack if she did anything. Everyone in the guild turned to face her, and her voice suddenly rang through the room. "Stop lecturing them, Uncle J. I could hear your voice a mile away. It's really not their fault, they won't ever be able to beat me" her voice twinkled and sounded like she was laughing._

 _Everyone in the guild flinched ready to jump away from Master Jiemma's anger, but instead he just let out a booming laugh. "I didn't know it was you Lucy. They would never have a chance against you. It's nice having you visit" he announced, as I watched everyone's expression turn to shock. I was shocked but kept my emotionless face. "Lucy!" Minerva yelled as she dragged out each letter and jumped from the stage and ran to Lucy "Min!" she yelled back hugging Minerva and everyone's jaw dropped. Seeing Minerva had let someone hug her and how Minerva hugged someone._

 _She walked up to Master Jiemma and bowed before jumping up and wrapping him in a embrace. I turned to see Sting and saw his soul was already leaving his body and I had to stifle a laugh. They they went to his office._

 _~In the office~_

 _In the office, the three people were having a staring contest before Lucy finally gave up and yelled "Fine, fine. I give up. I missed you two" Minerva and Master Jiemma laughed and Minerva pulled Lucy's cloak down. They noticed the exceed that poked it's head out of Lucy's arms. "Who's this cute darling?" Minerva exclaimed actually showing emotion and hugging the exceed. They didn't met her before because when she came to visit last time Stardust stayed home sick. "Her name is Stardust and she can use sky dragon and sky god slayer magic. Stardust the girl holding you is Min and the big guy is Uncle Jiemma" Lucy introduced_

 _"Now let's get down to business" Master Jiemma said in a serious tone "Why are you here Lucy?" Mierva asked "I'm here because I'm Princess of all Races and you guys get your god and goddess status again. Both of you are allowed back to realm, but you can stay and run the guild if you want" Lucy explained and gave Min a bracelet with the main charm being the moon, and Jiemma a ring with snake curled around the earth. "We'll stay and run this guild" Master Jiemma decided and put his ring on while Minerva put on her bracelet._

 _The second both had on their individual accessories a bright light emitted from the both of them. When it cleared their accessories had disappeared but had tattoos on them. Around Jiemma pinky there was a snake that acted like it was a ring and the ring on top of it. Minerva tatto was on her wrist and it different phases of the moon. "Finally, we get our power back" Minerva exclaimed as she stared at her tattoo with reverence._

 _~Timeskip~_

 _"Attention" his voice boomed in every corner of the guild and everyone was silenced at once. "These are two new members of the guild. This is my niece Lucy Apocalypse. She is Princess of all Races plus chaos dragon slaying magic. Also if any of you dare to touch a hair on her head, Minerva and I will skin you alive" Master Jiemma threatented. Lucy stepped forward toke her cloak and let fall to the ground. The male population all gasped on how pretty she looked but was returned to normal with Jiemma's threat._

 _"Her exceed is Stardust. Stardust uses sky dragon and sky god slayer magic. She better not be hurt as well"_ _As everyone took in the look of a tiny exceed that could rare magic. Lucy walked down with Minerva towards the blonde and black hair boy. "Lucy, this Sting and the other is Rogue" Minerva introduced pointing to each one in turn "I'm sorry about early, but I don't like rude people" Lucy apologized and offered her hand Sting toke it. Shaking enthusiastically and blushed, Rogue also shook her hand but kept his face blank_

 _"I'm Rufus and this big guy here is Orga" Rufua chourused as he took Lucy's offered hand and kissed it "Your beauty will be kept in my memory" He flirted with her, Minerva smacked his head "Yo" Orga greeted as he face contorted and seemed like he was thinking "I just remembered my question. Who taught you chaos dragon slayer magic?" Orga questioned "Acnologia" Lucy revealed watching as Rufus, Sting, Rogue and Orga flinch back at the sound of the Dragon king "You mean the Dragon king" Sting questioned as he gotover his shock "Yeah" she replied Then she met Yukino who is a celestial mage but she only has silver keys some are rare and powerful_


	9. Chapter 9

So after finally letting me go to Sabertooth. My friends tried to come with me but I convinced them that this is something I had to do on my own. I walked out the guild and flew all the way to Crocus. I had to tell everyone the truth. I finally knew who I was and I get to be with my family once more. 'I can't wait to see Min and Uncle J'

~Time skip~

I was finally at Sabertooth. I was worried they wouldn't accept me but I had to go in no matter what. I wore a cloak to hide so no one would know it's me if they remember me I want them to be surprised. I kicked open the doors everyone turned to look at me.

"What do you want, stranger?" Sting asked I didn't say anything "Aren't you gonna answer me the Mighty Sting?" Sting smirked I saw Rogue just stand there showing no emotion. He sure has changed a lot... well it has been years since I been here. I didn't do anything but Sting moved as if to attack me like always wanting to start a fight. "Roar of the White Dragon!" he yelled losing his patience. I stood there watching the attack come towards me. I raised my hand and dispelled it with a flick of th wrist. I walked towards him levated him throwing him sideways towards the wall. Then I transported him in front of me and kicked him towards the stage next to Master office.

Everyone was shocked, Rogue, Minerva, Rufus, Orga, and Yukino were in there fighting stance. I just smirked not showing my face all you could see where my lips. Then I heard the door open and a voice boom from above. "Who is making a mess in my guild" he yelled coming down the stairs with a deadly aura around. He made his way to Sting who was still on the ground and turned to look at me. "What are you doing here and what do you want trash!" he said walking towards me "Geezz... Is that how you treat your niece. You need to show that idiot to respect those above him"

"Like I ever respect a weakling like you" Sting yelled getting back up. Master Jiemma was wondering where he has heard that voice before then it hit him "Lucy... Is that you" I felt someone pull my cloak off I didn't notice Minerva teleport herself next to me. "LUCY!" Minerva yelled draggin out each letter and hugged me "Min!" I yelled back hugging Minerva Everyone's jaw dropped seeing Minerva hug someone and someone hug Minerva. "I remember that beauty, Welcome back Lucy" Rufus said kissing Lucy hand "I'm glad to be back"

"Well if isn't little Lucy" A shadow appeared behind her "I'm not that little... You sure have changed Rogue" I hugged him and he hugged back Then Sting came up to me rubbing his head "Yo Lucy" I smiled "Hey Sting, sorry about that but you are still rude as ever" Minerva pulled me away to Master "So are you staying" she asked "Well I'll will come back but I have to finish one last thing at Fairy Tail" they looked at me confused "Don't you remember... My mission to spy on them" Uncle smiled "So you finally have information of their magic and secrets" I smirked

That night I stayed at Sabertooth telling Uncle all the magic they use. Master does have a trick up his sleeve but he hasn't told anyone not even his grandson. I heard they will be joining the Grand Magic Games. Then I see someone or something flying towards me. It slams into my chest and sat in my arms. I looked down and saw an exceed, my exceed, she has been here the whole time and now I finally have her back. I got to celebrate my birthday with Sabertooth even though it wasn't offical till I get to see my dad again. I know I will one day I can feel it, I will see you soon dad.

~Timeskip~

Lucy stayed with Sabertooth till the day they had the test for Fairy Tail. After this she wouldn't be a member but she would do whatever she can to make Cana an S-Class mage. Everyone was a port waiting for Master to arrive and go to their destination.

~Timeskip~

With eight teams of mages aboard, it heads for Tenroujima.

"So hot... even though it was winter at home... What is this?! I think I'm gonna melt! I'll turn into ice cream and get eaten by Happy!" Lucy said "Not very appetizing..." Happy said

Levy then spoke "Lu-chan, sit up straight" Cana was fanning herself "Because of currents, this area has the same climate all year 'round." Wendy winned with her head on the table The sun shinning bright down on everyone

Happy: I feel sluggish...

Lucy: I'm gonna turn into ice cream... "Aye" Happy added

Gajeel was sitting at a table, Lisanna in a bikini putting a cold drink on her check. Bickslow and Freed in the back part of the ship while Juvia was the same with her outfit ~how is she not sweaty or anything in that~.

"This heat ain't nothin'" Gajeel said resting his head on his palm "Juvia, aren't you hot all bundled up in that?" Lisanna asked "Juvia is not hot... But you could say... ~heart-eyes~ ... that Gray's naked body is hot!" Gray being naked "Hot..."

Natsu like always being motion sickness "I feel sick!" walking towards Loki "Natsu! Keep it away from here, okay?" he said "Wendy didn't perform a Troia spell on me!" hanging his head over the ship "You can't blame her. After all, she's Mest partner." Loki told him

"I'm sorry, Natsu-san" Wendy said with a small smile Natsu just whinned more "I don't care for this chumminess when soon, we're all going to be enemies" Evergreen said next to Elman "It's hot to be a Man!" he said "I have no idea what that means"

Lucy still in her seat "I wanna eat ice cream..." with happy next to her "Don't eat me, okay?"

"I can't even imagine you as ice cream, Happy..." They were finally in sight of the island "It's in sight" Loki said "That?..." Gray said surprised with Juvia behind him

"Have we arrived?" Gray said Lucy stood up "That's Tenroujima?!"

"What a feaky shape!" Elfman looked surprised "Is that an island on top of the island?" Levy asked "Wow... Even from here, I feel magic power in the air around the island" Wendy said "Very impressive" Mest finally spoke

Happy went over to Natsu who was about to throw what he just ate "Natsu! We're almost there" Master finally came out from his office and stood above on the rails

"It's said that long ago, there were fairies on that island." he said "Master..." Lucy said "Also, in reference to the very first Fairy Tail master, there's Mavis Vermilion's Sleeping Ground!" Gray sweatdropped "What's with those clothes?!" he pointed at Master "After all, it's hot"

"Someone who wears no clothes can talk?!" Lucy told Gray "Now, I will announce your first trial." he said while fanning himself "First trial?!" Wendy asked "Usually, the test is split up into different levels." Mest told her

"You see the smoke rising over the shore? First, head over there. You'll find eight passages, but only one team can enter each passage. And at the end of each passage, this will happen." A giant screen appeared with an image "Only the teams that get through this will pass the first trial."

"It says "Pitched Battle" on Erza and Gildarts faces..." Gray said "What is that" Lucy asked

"In the "Battle" route, two teams amongst the eight go head to head, and only the team that wins can go on. "Pitched Battle" is the most difficult route, as you must defeat a current S Class mage to proceed. "Calm" is a route that can be used to get to the end ithout fighting. In the first trial, you're being tested on "Armed might" and "Luck"!" Master explained "If it's about luck, we have a chance!" Lucy told Cana "There's only a one in eight chance of getting the "Silence" route."

"Theoretically, six teams at most can pass this stage" Evergreen said "I-Impossible! I can't get past the path guarded by Gildarts or Erza!" Elfman yelled "Don't be such a coward!" Ever told him

Gajeel was now resting his arm on Levy's head using her as a stand "In the worst-case scenario, only 3 teams ould pass this..." Levy said "Interesting! I'll put the boot to all of 'em!" Gajeel spoke clenching his hand "Uh, look..."

"So, get going! The test has began!" Master yelled "Huh?" Gray was shocked "We're still at sea" Loki said "You know what to do, Happy" Natsu told Happy Happy grabbed Natsu and started to flying ith him yelling "Well get the first passage"

"Natsu! You bastard!" yelled Elfman till Natsu and Happy crashed into an invisble wall "A rune?" Cana said Freed and Bickslowe where already off the both "Relax! It'll disappear in five minutes!" Freed said Everyone was trying to escape banging on the wall.

Levy was rewriting the rune and everyone was happy until she said it was just for her and Gajeel. Everyone was shocked how would they get out. Ever was happy because she learned from Freed for knowing him for a long time. After five minutes the runes finally disappeared. Natsu had Happy fly him, Gray turned the sea into ice making him and Loki skate over it. Juvia became water and Lisanna became a fish. Mest and Wendy somehow diappeared making Lucy and Cana the last ones in the water making swim quick to get to land.


	10. Chapter 10

Happy and Natsu were the first to make it from that group. Felling great magical power coming from the ground. H route is blocked, F route is blocked. B route is blocked, A route is blocked. Natsu toke route E thinking that's were Erza would be. He really wants to take down Erza ~maybe for always beating him up~. E route is blocked. Lucy and Cana finally make it on land. Lucy tells her best for last right. They go through route C.

They are halfway through when they heard a voice. A voice belonging to Bickslow.

"I was right! Cana and that cosplayer..." Bickslow said "It's Lucy" Lucy yelled It was a battle between Freed and Bickslow from the Thunder God Tribe verus Lucy and Cana.

It seems only the pair that wins can proceed through the gate. Freed then starts to blush noticing the two in their swin wear. He asks them to please put on some clothes. He says it's a distracting so Cana gets an idea. Cana throws the first move at Freed using "Sexy Lady Cards!"

Freed stutters "L-Ladies coming o-out of the cards?!" while having girls clingy onto him "Keep it together, Freed!" Bickslow yelled

Cana figured he has a weakness for sexy women. Bickslow thinks he will be able to take them on by himself. Lucy opens Gate of the Madien, Virgo. Making Freed more red. Bickslow using his babies to hit Vigro sending her back. Lucy then calls out Aries using "Wool Bomb!" making it attack Bickslow to protect them. "Wool Wall" against Freed and Lucy does her famous "Lucy Kick!" on Bickslow. While he was trapped in the fluffyness of Aries magic.

The card affect finally wore off bring Freed back to his senses "You caught me off guard and fogged up my mind... but here I go!" using "Dark Ecriture! Wings!" to go after Cana cutting through all the cards she throws at him

"Prayer's Fountain!" to create a wall of water to block his attacks. Lucy get the idea of having water she can use he strongest Celestial. Cana tells her to back away because the water is not meant for attacking and to dangerous to touch. Lucy doesn't listen and sticks her hand in the water "Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!"

Aquarius as always mad just "Tch" Lucy and bumps them on the head. Aquarius tells them they need 100 years of experencie before trying to catch a man's attention like that. Making her and Cana get into an argument. Knowing the difference betweens friends and eneimes.

Then she left to go on a date with her boyfriend. Repeating it to add affect to make them jealous. Cana uses the same method against Freed. Lucy doesn't think the same method would work again especially someone like Freed. Cana throws twice the cards sending more lady's his way. He tries to push them away but more sexy ladies come his way creating a wall of sexy ladies.

Cana and Lucy realize that they can't win like this so they have to come up with a plan. Freed tries to think of a way out of the sexy ladies wall. Freed finds a way cutting a rock into pieces but once outside he lands in a trap.

"Summoned Lighting!" shocking him till he fall to the ground. Allowing the passage open and letting Lucy and Cana through as the winners.

"Are you really sure about this, Freed?" Bickslow asked

"Yeah. If it were anybody else, I'd have gone all out. But I owed those two. I'd decided that if we met here on the "Battle" route, I'd throw the fight."

"Although the idea that you'd have a weakness for women was a bit over the top."

"Right?"

"Shoot. And I was excited about taking Laxus spot."

"That's not the important thing. It's all about Fairy Tail. Besides, Laxus will come back some day, count on it."

"Anyway, Lucy and Cana... didn't figure we'd actually run into those two. Lucky them, huh?"

~Meanwhile in E route~

Natsu is yelling for Erza to come out. Happy keeps telling him that she may not be here. Natsu only toke this path because he wants to take down Erza and become and S-Class Mage. The path widens up ahead someone standing in front. The light bugs fly around him till they reach his face. Leaving Happy and Natsu shocked "GILDARTS!"

"Hello, Natsu. You drew the short-straw, huh?" he said "It's over..." Happy said with tears in his eyes Gildarts started walking towards him "You know, I just hate holding back..."

"I'm all fired up!"

~Meanwhile in D route~

"S-She's strong! I had no idea she was strong!" Juvia said

"What's wrong, Juvia? You won't be able to become an S Class mage like this!" Erza yelled

"Sea Empress Armor... Then you intend to nullify Juvia's water attacks!" Lisanna yelled at her

"Juvia will... beat you!" turning into water form rushing towards Erza. Erza slices through all her attacks having no affect on either. "Water Slicer!" Erza reflects the magic sending it everywhere cutting through rocks.

"You can repel Water Slicer?!"

"You mine, Erza!" Lisanna said swopping in on her in her bird form with just wings. Erza plants her sword right into the rock. Using it as a stand to back flip and kick Lisanna down making her take-over come undone. "I'm not done yet!" she yelled "Take over" turning into a giant purple bunny Erza running on her to get to the other side. Erza sent her crashing into a wall "Your skill has improved, Lisanna. But as always, you have trouble with distances. And that makes you a washout!"

"What am I here for, acritique?!" Lisanna yelled

~Juvia thinking~ 'I see... When Erza-san evaded Lisanna-san's attack, she left herself open, even if just for a moment... If I aim for that...'

"Then how about this?!" Lisanna did a take-over of a bird using just the wings and talons to attack Erza. Erza jumping away to dodge the attack and attack her at the same time. Juvia has a chance "Now! Water Cane!" Erza nullified her magic and sent Lisanna down into the water plus she toke down Juvia as well. Sending Juvia to crash onto the ground.

"Owww..." Lisanna grabbed her sides "Don't make me laugh, Juvia. When it's two against one, attacking while your foe is busy responding to your partner's attack is all to obvious. If I'm expecting such an attack, then I'n not open at all. It's an elementary lesson! The first time I met you, at the Tower of Heaven, I sensed you had more drive than this. Was I mistaken? I shall give you no quarter, Juvia!" sending a strong swing of her sword with magic sending Lisanna and Juvia flying in pain, screaming. The screams can be heard through the path if you are near by.


End file.
